Duplicates
by Reactor33
Summary: Twilight gets a letter from Celestia, telling her to try out a duplication spell. It's a really tough spell, but she believes Twilight's able to do it. And then they have sex, and it's hot. I was inspired by the cover art of the fic. /art/Dirty-Mind-291433545
1. Chapter 1

Slight gasps were heard from inside Golden Oak's Library, and ponies walking by were shocked and surprised by each one of the gasps. Inside Twilight was practicing a new spell that Celestia had told her to try out. Her horn shined with a bright purple aura as Spike stood behind her, cheering.

"Come on, Twilight! You're doing so well this time!" Spike kept swinging his** I love Twilight Sparkle flag**around, hoping it would help her. Twilight fell to the floor in exhaustion and looked towards Spike.

"Spike, could you please stop yelling when I try to practice?" She looked at him with a gentle smile, so he knew she wasn't mad at him. Spike's arms fell back down, as he lay the flag on the ground.

"Yeah, of course. Sorry, Twilight. I just thought it would help you if someone cheered you on."

Twilight rose up, rubbing her forehead with her hoof, wiping away some sweat.

"Don't worry about it, Spike. I'm not mad at you. I just need silence and focus to do this. Don't you think you can hang out with the crusaders for a bit?" She went over to Spike and pulled him in for a hug. Spike grabbed around her as well. He felt kinda awkward after the situation, so he kinda needed that.

"Yeah, maybe. I'll go check." Spike let go of the embrace from Twilight's fore legs. "I'll see you later, Twilight." He walked towards the door with a smile upon his face, turning around quickly and waved.

"I'll see you, Spike." She sighed slightly as the door was closed. She quickly went to the kitchen and got a glass of water before continuing. She exhaled deeply, as she pulled the glass away from her mouth. She looked into the glass, noticing it already being empty. "Huh. I don't usually drink that fast. Guess I was just really exhausted after this." She went back into the living room, reading about the spell she was trying to practice, and how she could cast it.

_Duplication:_

_Used in olden times during wars when the unicorns were out numbered. It's a tough spell to cast, and should only be used in dire situations. Only a few powerful unicorns were able to cast it in the first place, as to why it was such a rare spell. The pony that could cast it the easiest was Starswirl the Bearded. Ponies claim he could use it within mere seconds, while others used almost minutes on it._

_The Duplication spell is a spell that creates a mirror image of yourself, who thinks like you, talks like you and does whatever you ask it to. But there can be side-effects. The Duplicate might end up going against its master. It's a rare occurrence, but it's happened a few times in the past. It happened to Starswirl the Bearded, whom was smart enough to outsmart himself._

After reading the last part, Twilight wondered if she should cast it. She also wondered if it was true about the Starswirl the Bearded thing. It sounded like it was written by an amateur, and it didn't sound right. She decided to cast it anyways. Her horn started flickering with a purple aura, as it spew small little purples orbs, some if which landed on the floor, disappearing as they hit it. The candles inside the tree house were shaking, and some of them went out. The whole house started shaking, as Twilight let out loud gasps. It felt as if her energy was drained from her. Another Twilight projectiled in front of her. "Oh em gee! You're here! It worked!" Twilight said as she fell to the floor. "Just…. give me… a se…. sec…. phew…." She rose up again, staring at her own image.

She checked out herself, looking for flaws and so on, but there were none. "Wow…. I'm hot." Twilight said, as she started blushing, and so did her other self.

"I know, right?!" It answered, as the real Twilight jumped back in shock. She hadn't expected it to talk before she told it to.

"Oh, so you can talk whenever you want?" The real Twilight put her hoof up to her chin and rubbed it.

"Yeah, of course. But, don't worry, I'll do what you tell me to." The image said. Twilight stood for a while, thinking a bit.

"Wow, you're actually really conscious compared to what I had expected. I thought you had to get orders, before you did anything."

"Oh, no. I have a free will, but if you ask me to do something, I'll do it. Don't worry about that." The real Twilight was surprised with how interactive it was.

"Everything, you say?" Her face started turning into a kinky grimace, as she blushed over all of her face. The duplicate started thinking. She knew what Twilight was thinking, and nodded along to it.

"Anything." Twilight stood for a while and stared at herself.

"There's something I've always wanted to try." Twilight said. "Is it ok, if I call you Twily, though? It could get confusing for the readers, if we have the same name." Twilight looked upwards as if she was looking at someone.

"Yeah sure. I've always liked that name anyways." Twily said as she grabbed around her master, and french kissed her. Twilight was partially shocked, but also kind of saw it coming. That was what she was thinking, and seeing as they are duplicates, they can pretty much read each other's minds. They stood there, kissing for quite a while, before Twily pulled back. Saliva hung from the two tongues as they looked each other deep in the eyes. Both of the ponies had lust filled eyes as the real Twilight couldn't hold it back any longer, she jumped in like a tiger pouncing its prey, and pushed Twily to the floor, laying down upon her and shoved her tongue into Twily's mouth. She spun her tongue around inside of Twily's mouth, sometimes touching Twily's tongue as well. Saliva was starting to slide out of the two ponies mouths. Twilight pulled back, all the spit that had gathered inside their mouths was dripping from their tongues.

"Oh goodness. Let's take this party to the bedroom. I just don't hope Spike gets home." Twilight motioned for Twily to follow her up the stairs. Up there, Twilight grabbed Twily and threw her into the bed. "You better get ready to take on this mare." Twilight said, as her smile turned even more lustful and kinky than before. She jumped onto the other purple pony now laying in her bed, as she moved her right hoof down towards Twily's marehood. Before she was able to react to anything, she felt a hoof already massaging her own. Twilight cringed too much to be able to move her own hoof further down. She finally mustered the strength, and moved it the last few centimeters down. When she found Twily's cunt she started rubbing it. Twily grabbed Twilight's mouth with hers and kissed her. They both rubbed each other's pussies, as they kissed each other on the mouth. They let out intense gasps. Twilight let go of Twily and stopped rubbing her. She started pulling backwards, and started feeling Twily's hoof slide away from her marehood. Once she got to Twily's purple genital she started licking the clitoris. She shoved her tongue into the pussy, and massaged her own with her hoof. Twily was cringing and blushing. She found it hard to control her movements. Her hooves kept moving up and down her stomach.

Twilight looked up at Twily's lustful face, and started moving her hoof up towards her marehood again, and shoved her hoof inside of it. Twily was caught by surprise, and she exhaled loudly. "Oh yes!" Twily exclaimed, as Twilight started pulling it outwards and pushing it inside once more, repeating the action multiple times. She kept staring at Twily's face, to make sure she did it right. Seemingly she did, for Twily's face was one blood red blush. Twily glared towards Twilight, and motioned for her, to get up on the bed again. And so she did. Twilight lay down besides Twily, whom put herself on top of Twilight, and started rubbing her own pussy on Twilight's. They both gasped repeatedly and silently, and sometimes even exclaiming different small sentences, such as "Mother of Celestia, yes!" Twilight hadn't had sex for months, and she felt simply amazing.

"Yes! Yes! Yeees!" Twilight exclaimed as a bit of water spew out of her marehood. Twily wasn't finished yet. She kept rubbing Twilight's cunt with her own. Repeating the cycle over and over, until she finally reached her peak.

"Celestia, yeeees!" Twily exclaimed as bodily fluids sprung out of her pussy. Twily fell on Twilight, and kissed her gently before she lay back onto the bed.

"Wow…. best sex I've ever had." Twilight licked off some leftover juices from her hoof.

"Tell me about it." Twily leaned in over Twilight, and helped her lick the juices off. Down stairs a slight creaking sound was heard from the old wooden door.

"Hey, Twilight! I'm home!" Spike yelled as he entered the tree house.

"Oh crap!" Twilight exclaimed. Twilight used her magic to levitate some book over to the bed as she put a cover over them. She opened two of the books and made Twily look at one of them, and pretend she was reading. Twilight laughed slightly, as Spike grabbed the covers of the bed and pulled them away.

"Wow… this is definitely not what I had expected…" Twilight and Twily's blushes were starting to fade away. When Spike left, the two mares sighed in relief.

They decided to take a nap after Spike was all gone. After sleeping for a few hours, Twilight woke up. She sighed in disappointment, as she noticed Twily was gone.

She rose up and went down stairs to the kitchen. She still felt kind of sore after the previous events. She took an aspirin from the shelf and swallowed it with some water.

She let out a sigh before speaking to herself. "That was simply amazing…". She rubbed her forehead. "But, dang, I have a bad headache right now." She went to the living room and picked up a pen. She picked up a scroll as well, so she could write a letter to Celestia informing her about the success of the spell.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I tried out the duplication spell you sent me. It worked perfectly. It didn't go against me, and it was obedient. I'm glad you sent me this spell, it's been a huge help today, and it will be useful for future projects. I just wanted to inform you that the spell was a success._

_Your Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle._

"SPIKE!" Twilight yelled.

"Coming! What is it, Twilight?!" Spike stood right in front of Twilight within a split second.

"I need you to send this letter to the Princess." She levitated the letter to Spike, and he burped out a flame, sending the letter to Celestia.

After only a few minutes a letter arrived from the Princess. Twilight levitated it towards herself.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student,_

_You had sex with the duplicate, didn't you?_

Twilight's face turned into a traumatized glare. Her right eye winked repeatedly, as she was totally petrified.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now about a day ago that Twily had disappeared. And Twilight decided to go visit Applejack at Sweet Apple Acres. When she got there, she heard noises from inside the barn.

"Huh. What could that be? It kind of sounds like Big Mac…" Twilight said to herself as she silently opened the barn door. What she was met with scared her. "TWILY! WHAT THE HAY ARE YOU DOING?!" It was Twily. Big Mac and Twily were doing the ding dong in the barn. As Twilight entered the barn, Big Mac was just at the peak of cuming, and he finished before he looked towards Twilight. After cuming Big Mac looked behind him.

"Oh, erm… hey, Twilight… wait. I'm not good at mathematics, but ah'm pretty sure there are two of ya'll right now. But then, who's this mare?" He pointed towards Twily.

"That's my duplicate. It thinks like me, talks like me and it's supposed to obey me!" Twilight walked towards Twily with an angry expression on her face. Whilst that happened Big Mac started thinking.

"So, if it thinks like you. Does that mean you've always wanted to be with me?..." Big Mac looked at Twilight with a kinky smile, while Twilight started blushing more than ever. She quickly grabbed Twily with her magic and left the barn.

"Twily! I thought you had disappeared again, but you were just out here fucking around with my friends? Like, literally fucking around?!" Twilight was no longer red with a blush, but with a raging anger that told her to murder Twily on the spot.

"I'm sorry. But, you've been really tense with your horniness lately, and because of that, so have I. But, apparently I'm a bit different. I think the duplication of you might have stronger feelings than you do yourself. So, if you're horny, I'm even hornier, if you love somepony, I love this pony even more. Something like that." Twilight stood in front of her self-portrait and thought to herself.

"Yeah. You might be right. But, I just don't want you to create a bad image for me in Ponyville, ok?" Twilight said.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Remember, I'm still you. I know how to act. I just really needed Big Mac for a bit." Twilight blushed a bit.

"Yeah, and so do I." She went inside the barn again, and left Twily alone.

"TAKE ME, BIG MAC!" Big Macintosh was caught by surprise, when the purple mare suddenly entered the room. But, after hearing those words, he nodded.

"Sure thing, Twilight." He went towards her, and she bowed down.

Outside Twily could hear Twilight's gasps, as Big Mac had sex with her.

Twily went on to find Applejack, now that Twilight was too busy for it.

She knocked on the door to Applejack's house. The orange and yellow country mare opened the door. "Oh, hey Twi. What're ya'll doin' 'round these parts?"

"Oh, not much, AJ, I just came to visit you. It's been a while." Applejack stood for a while before reacting.

"Yeah, now that ya' mention it, it has actually been quite a while. So, what'd ya'll wanna do?" Applejack motioned for her to come inside.

They went to the kitchen, where Applejack took an apple pie out of the fridge and put it on the table. She picked up a knife from one of the drawers, and a few plates. She put it all on the table, and cut two slices of pie. "Oh, sorry. You want a slice?" Twily nodded, and accepted the piece of pie now laying on her plate. She levitated it with her magic, and took a bite of it.

"So, Applejack. How have you been lately? It's just, it's been so long, so I kind of wonder what you've been up to." Twily looked at Applejack with curiosity.

"Oh, well. It hasn't been much different. Just work an' all that. Oh, and ah think Applebloom's gotten a coltfriend."

"Oh, is that so. And who is that?"

"Actually, ah don' know. It's just, she's been actin' weird lately, and she's out a lot more." Applejack smiled and took another bite of her pie.

"Oh, well, maybe she's just doing some crusading with the other two."

"Yeah, most likely, but she just keeps blushin' when she goes out." Twily also smiled a bit.

"Yeah, she might have gotten a coltfriend, who knows?" They both smiled at each other, and Twily took the last bite of her slice of pie. Applejack looked out of the window and over at the barn, where she saw Twilight coming out of the barn, and noticing Big Macintosh going behind her. And, his slobby cock was quite visible. She spit out her pie in shock.

"What the hay?!" She watched as both of them came towards the house.

"What is it, Applejack?" Twily asked.

"YOU and Big Mac are coming towards the house! How is that even possible?! You're right here!" Applejack was shocked and she even started hyperventilating a bit. "Are you a changeling?! Or is that?!" Twilight and Big Mac entered the house, and Applejack ran towards the door. "What have you two been up to?! And who is who of you two?!" Applejack pointed towards Twily and looked towards Twilight.

"Oh, Applejack. This is my duplicate Twily. She's pretty much me, but with stronger feelings." Twilight explained.

"But, what have you two been doing, then? I saw you two walk out of the barn, and I can easily see Big Mac's huge slobby cock." She looked at it for a few seconds, when she realized it was her big brother. And she looked away.

"Oh, sorry, AJ, Twilight just needed some. Apparently she hadn't been with a stallion for six months." Twilight blushed a bit.

"But, you're my brother, and she's mah' best friend! It doesn't seem right!... and now I'm starting to be kind of…. ugh…. well, there's probably somethin' ah should share with ya'll. I'm not exactly straight…" She stared at Twilight and Twily with a blush. "Ah'm kinda in ta' mares. And Twilight, which one of you it is… I can't really see. Ah've always had kind of a crush on ya'." Twilight and Twily started blushing.

"Well, Applejack, Twily and I are pretty much bi. Don't be sad about that. I respect you for having the courage to tell us like this in the first place." Twilight went towards Applejack and kissed her on the lips. Behind her came Twily and started tickling her marehood a bit. Applejack was taken by shock, but appreciated it. She stood and took it, and enjoyed it. Big Mac walked outside again, not knowing how to react to that.

The three mares went up to Applejack's bedroom, and continued the fun there.

Both of the two Twilights used their magic to levitate Applejack into her bed, and they both spoke up. "Hope you can handle us."

They both lay down in bed, and Applejack looked at Twily, not knowing which was which, and kissed her on the lips, while Twily lay down upon her. Twilight went behind them and started kissing Applejack's cunt. She sucked a bit on the clitoris before she started licking it. She could hear the satisfied gasps from the orange and yellow mare, as she went on with it. Twilight started to massage her own pussy. Twily rose up on two legs, and supported her body by holding her forelegs on the wall. Applejack did what came natural, and decided to lick Twily for a bit. They all had their own jobs at the moment, when Twily started to feel uncomfortable with standing up. She turned her plot towards Applejack and lay down upon her, with her face now looking towards Twilight. Applejack kept eating up Twily's marehood, and Twily started sucking on Twilight's horn. Twilight kept massaging her own cunt, and the sensation of doing that, whilst getting her horn sucked was amazing. She rubbed her pussy harder with every suck on the horn, making her more and more lustful. She also started licking Applejack's genital more furiously. Twily's horn started glowing, and Applejack started feeling a stronger sensation by her crotch area. She tried to keep on licking but found it hard. Twilight kept licking until she felt a bit of water fall down on her tongue. She decided to do the same to Applejack as she did to Twily the last night, she shoved her hoof into her marehood, and drew it back and forth, whilst listening to Applejack's adorable moans. Twilight also started used a spell to make the sensation even more satisfying for Applejack. And Applejack was just about to cum, as Twilight did it, and so she did

"Oh, yeah! That's so…. nnnggeah!" Applejack yelled. She gave up on licking Twily. After she was almost done cuming, she decied to lick further on Twily, to finish the job. Both Twily and Twilight were starting to reach their peaks, and before long both of them came. A sort of cum-ish like fluid bursted out of Twilight's horn, and she moaned loudly, and so did Twily. Applejack's bed and floor was filled with tons of bodily fluids, and Twilight started licking some of the leftover, from Applejack's pussy, off. Twily lay down on top of Applejack gave her a french kiss, and pulled back again, and Applejack had left her own tongue out, so Twily grabbed it with her mouth and started sucking on it. She then let go after a while.

"You two mares really know how to make another mare feel good… thank you Twi… and, eh, Twi…" Applejack blushed before she lay her head back in her pillow and fell asleep. Twily and Twilight stared at her for a while, and went to her and kissed her on the cheek and forehead.

"Sleept tight, Applejack." Twilight said, before her and Twily left the room. Outside stood Big Mac, who had been standing outside the room, almost since they began. "Big Mac? What are you doing here? I thought you left."

"Yeah, well, I did. But, then I could hear you or… which one is Twilight and who's Twily? Either way. I could hear one of you, and I kinda wanted to hear it clearer, so I went up here." Big Mac stepped a bit back, because he noticed one of the Twilights frowning.

"Yeah, but Applejack's your sister. That's just wrong." Twilight and Twily turned around, walked down the stairs and went onwards home. On the way, Twilight decided to ask her clone something. "So, Twily. Do you have any idea when you disappear again?" Twily wondered for a while, before answering.

"No, actually not. Hmm… maybe the book says something?" Twilight nodded, and started running towards the tree house, she was curious to see how long she'd be there.

When they were at the tree house, Twilight smashed open the door and found the book.

"So, let's see."

_The mirrored image of yourself has stronger feelings and emotions than your own body and mind, such as lust, love, hunger, etc. this is what makes the spell so dangerous, if you're not careful._

_The Duplication spell doesn't wear off by itself, the master needs to cast a spell to make it disappear. The spell stands right below this:_

"Oh, that explains a lot." Twilight looked at Twily. "I guess you're gonna be staying here for a while then." Twily smiled at Twilight.

"So, you're not gonna send me back yet?" Her smile turned wider.

"Of course not! I like having another me around. As long as you don't go around pretending you're me, and making ponies think I'm an ass, I'll let you stay." Twilight said.

"Yay!" Twily said. They both decided to go take a nap. The sex with Applejack had been quite tiring. Twilight had never thought a threesome would be that exhausting. But, it was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight went into the kitchen after having a good night sleep. Though, she doesn't exactly remember what had happened. All she could think of right now was her raging headache. But, how did she sleep so well with this headache? She took a glass from the shelf, the same as yesterday. And an aspirin. She filled the glass with water, and swallowed it along with the pill. After swallowing the pill, she spoke to herself. "Well… I do find it pretty odd with the.." she felt a knock inside her head, as if a hammer was smashing inside it. "headache… ow… where is Twily, though?" She started rubbing her forehead as she took a round through the house. She wanted to call out to Twily, but the sound of someone yelling, being it herself as well, would make her collapse in pain. "How can this headache be so bad?... I don't hope I'm getting a migraine." She said to herself before she went on looking for Twily. After looking through almost every corner of the tiny tree house, she decided to give up. "But… where is Spike?" She started to become nervous. "Oh, she better not have done what I think she might've done!" she collapsed with a raging pain in her head, the anger making it even worse.

Elsewhere Twily was ready to take it to the next level. Goal keeper! They were playing hoofball, you perv. Twily was now the goalkeeper, while Spike… wait no, that's not hoofball, he has feet. It's Equestria, it's hoofball. Spike had to try and score against Twily. He ran towards the ball as fast as he possibly could, that not being very fast, and when he reached the ball, he kicked with all his force. The ball went into the air, flying towards Twily with a speed, slower than a snail. The ball stopped before it even got close to the objective. "Really Spike? Are you even trying?" another voice said behind him. It was Rainbow Dash. Who else would it be?

"Wha- huh?" Spike turned around to meet the Rainbow maned mare staring at him as if he was an idiot.

"Spike, that's seriously bad. I can do better than that, and I have hooves." Spike looked at Dash with an angry expression, as if he wanted to set her on fire, but neglected the thought and yelled at her.

"Well, then why don't you do it, Rainbow CRASH?!" Rainbow looked at him in wonder and confusion, and then over at Twily.

"Oh, hey Rainbow Dash!" Twily said, walking towards her. She now noticed something. Twilight was one horny mare. She even has sex thoughts about Rainbow Dash. "Twilight, stop wanting to have sex with all the freaking mares in Ponyville. I'll try not to do it with Dashie yet." She thought to herself.

"So, Twilight, are you up for some Hoofball?" Twily nodded in agreement, and stood ready for a fast ball coming towards her sooner or later, as Rainbow dashed towards the ball with a terrifying speed, and Twily was starting to doubt if she wanted to do it. She wasn't exactly an athlete. Rainbow got closer to the ball, and when the ball was right in front of her, she smashed it with her front leg. The ball rushed towards Twily with the speed of sound, Twily wasn't ready at all, and the ball hit her right in the face. Twily fell to the ground.

"Ow… ow…. ow… my nose. I think you broke it." Dash ran towards her, picking her up from the ground.

"I'm so sorry about that, Twilight. I didn't expect it to hit you right in the face!" And, as sorry Dash was, she still had a hard time keeping in a slight laughter. She burst out laughing. "Bwahaahahhahaa! I'm sorry, Twi! But that was hilarious!" Oh, sorry, did I say a slight laughter? My bad.

Twily stared up at Rainbow. She wasn't quite certain if it was with a burning anger, or a burning passion to wanting to fuck her sideways. She chose the first one. She didn't want to make a bad reputation for Twilight. "Yeah. I guess it looked pretty funny. But, right now, my nose feels like it's broken, and I kind of want to go to the doctor with this. So, let's go." Dash nodded, and they went on. Spike was left by himself. He hadn't really done much, since Rainbow called him bad. He just stood there. He then turned around and walked onwards home.

At the treehouse, Twilight was busy being angry. But, then the door went up, and she saw Spike. "Oh, thank goodness! You're right there. Where's Twily?" Twilight rubbed her head once more. The aspirin had finally taken over a bit. And the headache was barely there anymore.

"Oh, she went with Rainbow to the doctor, I think. I think Rainbow broke Twily's nose." Twilight sighed in relief at first, until she realized the thoughts she'd been having about Rainbow Dash.

"Oh crap. I have to go! See you!" Twilight smashed through the library door, and ran off to the hospital, and yet again, Spike was left all alone.

Twilight ran with a red face towards the hospital, and smoke bursting out of her nose and ears. When she was near the hospital she started feeling bad in her stomach, as if she was gonna be met with a terrible surprise when she entered. But she dismissed the thought and went inside. She heard some moans from the hospital, and was scared. Not realizing there were ill and hurt ponies in there. She found a room where she noticed a purple mare sitting. She went inside. It was Twily. And, besides her was Rainbow Dash, who quickly looked towards the door, and noticing the real Twilight.

"WHAT?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, as she flew towards the door. "Who are you?! Or… you?" She said as she pointed towards Twily.

"Oh, yeah, excuse me. This is Twily. That's my duplicate." Twilight said, and walked over to Twily. Rainbow Dash stood in her place and wondered.

"Duplicate?... uhm… ok. I guess." Rainbow Dash was fairly confused, she didn't know a unicorn could do that. But, then again, she is an Alicorn now. She just went back to Twily and Twilight and waited for the doctor to fix up Twily's nose.

"So, Twily, what happened?" Twilight asked in concern.

"Oh, I was just playing some hoofb- OW!" Twily exclaimed, when the doctor touched the broken nose.

"Oh, sorry, ma'am, I have to check out the nose before I do anything with it. Continue." The doctor looked away awkwardly, not knowing how to react to his, kind of, mistake.

"Anyways. I was playing hoofball, and Rainbow smashed the ball right in my face. And, as you can see, my nose hurts… and I'm bleeding. Well, not so much anymore, but I did. And it hurt." Twilight pat Twily on the shoulder.

"It'll be alright…" she lowered her voice to a whisper. "as long as you're still as good in bed." Rainbow Dash heard a bit of it, but only the **in bed**part.

"What'd you say, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash looked at her suspiciously. Twilight looked away for a few seconds, trying to make up a lie.

"Oh, erm. I just said, as long as she still sleeps well in bed. Everypony needs their sleep, right?" Twilight stared at Rainbow's face, trying to see if she bought it.

"O….k…." She didn't. But, she just played along. After Twily finally got her nose fixed, they went out of the hospital. After going a few feet away Rainbow Dash yelled. "LIAR!" It took both Twily and Twilight by surprise, making them jump back a bit.

"What?" Twily said.

"You didn't say you hope she sleeps well in bed. You said you hope she's still as good in bed. It's obvious. I could see the expression you made. And what scared me the most, is how you looked over at me after saying it." Twilight started blushing, and Twily just stood up to Rainbow.

"Yes. That's what she said. DId you know, Twilight here dreams about humping your brains out? No? Well, so do I. And, I want to do it even more. Duplicates have stronger feelings about such. And I guess the Duplicates also have stronger emotions such as courage, because Twilight would never dare doing this. And, I kinda regret saying this, because Twilight looks as if she's going to murder me." Twilight's mane was starting to smoke. Steam streamed out of her nostrils as a blast of black smoke came with it. She jumped into the air, and her coat went on fire.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" She exclaimed, as the flame slowly dimmed down. "Why in the name of fucking Celestia did you tell her all that?! Are you fucking nuts?!" She lowered her voice a bit and looked over at Rainbow, who was just blushing. And it kind of seemed as if she was getting a nosebleed. "Oh… erm… hi, Rainbow. Hehe… this is awkward."

"Awkward? This is awesome!" Twilight and Twily both had an unusual expression upon their faces, as if they were satisfied and scared, yet mildly curious. "I have those dreams about you all the time, myself!" Twilight started wondering. Wondering about what the hell was going on right now. And how the conversation took such a twist. Even though she really wanted to do it, she still wasn't quite certain. She was still in an incredible rage against Twily, but she also wanted to get the best out of the situation.

"Well… I just need to take care of Twily first." Twilight's horn started glowing, and a bubble surrounded both her and Twily, and burst in a split second, and they were gone.

"What did you say all that for?! You know I told you not to get me in trouble!" Twily blushed slightly.

"I know, and I don't know where all that came from, but it's true none the less. And you heard what Rainbow just said. She also wants to be with you." Twilight thought about it for a while.

"Yes, I really want to do it, and all that, but I still fear you might do this again. And, I don't think I can trust you." Twily was starting to become somewhat afraid. She didn't want to go back to

non-existent. She wanted to stay alive. She'd been having so much fun the last two days." Twily said.

"Hey, that reminds me. I had an insane headache when I woke up this morning. Do you have any idea how that happened? I thought it was just a migraine, until it disappeared after an aspirin." Twily looked around the living room, desperately trying to avoid eye contact. But, she gave up.

"Alright. We might have gotten a bit of alcohol. And, we might have had a bit of sex. Just a bit." Twilight started remembering some stuff. She had sort of a vision. It was her and Twily in bed. Twilight was lying on top of Twily, but with her plot turned towards Twily, and the other way around. Twilight was sucking on Twily's clitoris, and Twily was licking Twilight's cunt furiously.

She couldn't remember anymore than that.

"I think I remember some of it now…. that was some good sex. I guess we were really rough."

Twily didn't really say anymore. She didn't remember much more than Twilight did. "Well. I'll go have sex with Rainbow Dash. And you're grounded. Go to the bedroom." Twily was offended, but did as Twilight said. She didn't want to be thrown back into nothingness.

"Alright!..." Twily went up the small staircase, and placed herself in the bed.

Twilight teleported to Rainbow's house in Cloudsdale. She went through the door into Rainbow Dash's house.

"Rainbow Dash!" The blue mare came running to the hallway.

"Oh, hi Twilight? Or Twily?" Rainbow wasn't quite sure, since there weren't any differences, whatsoever. Not any noticeable ones, at least.

"It's Twilight. Don't worry. But, I remember you saying something about you always having dreams about me?" She glared at Rainbow with suspicion. "Was all that true?" Rainbow started blushing, which Twilight took as a yes. And, that was probably also for the best. Twilight started smiling widely, and went towards Rainbow. Rainbow started blushing even more. Twilight grabbed Rainbow's chin with her hoof and pulled her slowly towards her. She leaned herself towards Rainbow, and gave her a passionate kiss. She moved her tongue around inside Rainbow's mouth, and so did Rainbow in hers. A bit of saliva was sliding out of the mouth as they kissed. Inside the two mouths, Twilight grabbed Rainbow's tongue and started sucking on it, and both of them were blushing brightly. Twilight pulled back. "What do you say we go to your bedroom?" Rainbow motioned for Twilight to go with her.

Up in the bedroom Twilight put herself in the bed. Rainbow placed herself on top of Twilight. After laying herself on top of Twilight, she started kissing her chest, whilst moving her right hoof further down to the marehood of her purple lover. She started rubbing it a bit, very slowly and carefully to begin with, and she kissed her chest, and licked it a bit. Twilight's moans were satisfying Rainbow, and she did it even harder now. Moving her hoof even more furiously up and down her cunt, massaging it. Twilight grabbed Rainbow's head again, and lifted it up to her face and kissed her. After kissing, and Rainbow continuing with massaging her pussy, she motioned for her to go a bit wilder down there. And so she did. She went down there with her head, and started licking it. She moved her tongue up and down, sometimes just vibrating it in the middle, making Twilight moan and cringe. Rainbow sucked on the clit, and licked it harder.

Twilight tried to focus, and used her magic to lift Rainbow up on top of her again, and turned her around so she could also satisfy Dash. Rainbow Dash looked back at Twilight and winked, and turned around, and licked further down there. Twilight began licking Rainbow's marehood, and used her horn to make the sensation stronger. And Rainbow lifted up her head in shock. The incredible sensation came without her knowing, and she was pretty surprised. Her tongue still stuck out, and some saliva came with it, and spilled on the floor. Twilight started licking furiously on the clitoris, and Rainbow started moaning. The wet cunt made Twilight even more horny, and she began to do it harder and harder.

Rainbow lifted her head and looked towards her drawer, she spoke. "T-T-Twilight l-look in the... drawer." Twilight focused her magic and opened the drawer. In it was a picture of her own plot, and a strapon dildo. That's when Twilight realized, Rainbow really liked her, and she really was gay. "Yeah…. I kinda really dream about you a lot…" Twilight levitated the strapon to Rainbow, who grabbed it, rose up a bit, and strapped it around her waist. She went a bit closer to Twilight's face, and placed the strap on right in front of her. She took it in her mouth and started sucking. At first she did it slowly, but made it faster and faster, dragging her tongue along, sliding it on the fake dildo with every suck. She took her hoof down, closer to her own marehood, and started massaging it, whilst sucking on the dildo. When it was starting to get really wet, Rainbow dragged it out of Twilight's mouth, and down towards her cunt. She looked at Twilight, and made an expression, kinda looking like "Should I?" and Twilight nodded. She shoved in the shaft. Knocking Twilight back, up against the cloud wall, she dragged it a bit out, and then inside again. She went in and out of Twilight's cute pussy, making her moan loudly, yelling different stuff. "Yes! Harder!" Rainbow went faster and harder inside of Twilight's cunt. Twilight was pushed up against the wall behind her with every thrust, her face started to get blood red, as the pleasure overwhelmed her. The strapon was starting to massage Rainbow's pussy a lot. When Rainbow was starting to get tired, she slowed down. She pulled out the strapon again. Twilight started rubbing her own marehood, as if she was about to cum. And Rainbow motioned for her to stop. She went down towards her purple genital, and start licking it. She wanted to be the one to make her cum. A bit of liquid came out of Twilight's cunt, and Rainbow licked faster. At last, Twilight couldn't hold it anymore, and it started spraying out. Rainbow picked it up with her mouth, and swallowed the most of it, and licked further after she had cum, to get up the rest of the fluids she had left on the marehood. Rainbow started massaging her own. After finishing licking, she went up to Twilight's face, and had her lick around inside her pussy. Rainbow could feel the sensation, as Twilight's tongue moved around inside of her. Sometimes going a little bit further in, and Rainbow was about to collapse with pure pleasure, when her marehood started spraying. Since Twilight's face was so close to it when it happened, she got most of it in her mouth, and on her face. She licked most of the juice she had on her face away with her tongue, and wiped the rest away with her hoof and licked it off afterwards.

Rainbow lay down besides Twilight, and leaned in for another kiss. Twilight kissed Rainbow back, and realized this might be a bit more than a simple one night stand. She had only had this kind of sex with a mare once, and never really with a stallion. She started feeling something for Rainbow Dash. And, seemingly, Rainbow also felt something for Twilight. This WAS more than a one night stand. They lay back into the bed, and Rainbow grabbed around Twilight from behind, spooning her. And they both fell asleep.

Twilight woke up with Rainbow's front legs still wrapped around her. She looked behind her, and admired Rainbow's cute face when she slept. She put her head back in her pillow, and rested until Rainbow woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight was still laying in bed with Rainbow, waiting for her to wake up, and so she did.

She felt Rainbow move behind her. "Have you slept well?" Twilight asked, as she turned around to look at Rainbow.

"Oh… yeah…" Rainbow stretched her legs and looked down at Twilight, blushing a bit as she did. She felt like she was starting to fall in love with her. "Hey, beautiful…" she said as her smile widened.

"Hehe, hey. So…." Twilight didn't know how to continue the conversation, and to be honest, she felt a bit awkward about the situation.

"So, what should we do now?" Rainbow asked nervously. She wasn't quite certain if Twilight just wanted this to be a one night stand, or if she actually felt the same way as herself.

"I don't know…" Twilight stared directly up at Rainbow's eyes, feeling a slight ache in her chest. Because Twilight didn't know whether Rainbow liked her the same way or not, either.

But, before Rainbow could say anything, Twilight leaned in to kiss her. Both lips met, and they shared a moment together. After Twilight pulled back, she knew, Rainbow Felt the same way, and vice versa. "Rainbow, I kind of need to tell you something…" Rainbow's eyes widened, and her chest started pounding. "I really like you. And, I mean, a lot. I don't just want this to be a fling." With that, Rainbow was about to pass out. Not because she didn't want it to happen, just because she didn't expect it.

"Really?" Rainbow didn't know how else she could reply, than just a simple word as that.

"Yeah. I want to spend some more time with you." Rainbow smiled and kissed Twilight on the forehead.

"I also want to spend more time with you." She said in a comforting voice, as she embraced Twilight with a hug. Twilight hugged her back. After pulling back from it, their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Twily was still sitting in bed in the bedroom of the treehouse. She decided she'd probably been grounded enough now, and took a walk outside.

Outside she saw Fluttershy. "Hey, Twilight Sparkle!" Fluttershy said in a whispering, high pitched voice. Twily looked towards her.

"Oh, hey Fluttershy. What are you up to?" Twily asked, as she went closer.

"Oh, not really much, I was just in town to get some flowers. I was starting to run out of pretty flowers for my vases." Twily looked suspiciously at Fluttershy, feeling slightly angry with Twilight. So, she got a plan. She wanted to ruin her friendship with Fluttershy. The thing is. Twily wasn't just slightly angry with her, due to her stronger emotions. She was rather furious. But, she started thinking for a second, before she took action.

"I might as well get some enjoyment out of this." She thought to herself before she took action.

She lunged towards Fluttershy out of nowhere, threw her to the ground and shoved her tongue into her mouth. Fluttershy didn't really know how to react. She just accepted it. Twilight started moving her tongue around, and Fluttershy was starting to be filled with lust, and did the same. It didn't turn out the way Twily expected. But, she still liked it.

Twily pulled back from Fluttters. "You want this to happen?" Fluttershy started blushing nervously.

"Well… i-it's… been a while, hehe…. Only about six months, but it's still kind of a lot." Twily thought a bit.

"Wait, that was the same as Applejack." Fluttershy started panicking a bit, and simply touched Twily's marehood. Twily was shocked, but accepted the offer. She leaned down to kiss Fluttershy, and Fluttershy started rubbing Twily a bit. Twily's legs started shaking, as a rush of pleasure went through her body. She let go of Fluttershy's mouth, and leaned down towards her cunt.

"Wait! We're outside! What if somepony sees us!" Twily ignored it and went further down, and stuck out of her tongue. When she finally reached her destination, she inserted the wet tongue into the cunt of her yellow lover. Fluttershy wanted it to stop, but was too powerless to do anything. And her lust also held her back. She wanted so badly to move away, but she felt paralyzed and captured, and something even made her willing.

Down below, Twily was going at it. Licking hard, spinning around her tongue inside the pussy and sucking on the clitoris. Fluttershy cringed with every movement inside her marehood. The cunt started to get wet, and Twily decided to go a bit wilder. She stopped licking and lifted her hoof a bit. Fluttershy followed the hoof with anticipation, until it got to the place it was heading. Twily stuck her hoof into the still wet cunt of her yellow friend on the ground. She entered it, and dragged it out repeatedly. Fluttershy kept gasping and moaning.

A little further away two ponies were walking towards them. They looked towards Fluttershy and Twily, and recognized them. As they got closer, one of them exclaimed "WHAT IN CELESTIA'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!" and that's when Twily felt her plan worked well, after all. She simply looked towards them with a kinky smile. More ponies came, and saw what happened. Almost the whole town heard the scream of the one pony, so more and more ponies came to watch. After there were quite a few ponies, and Fluttershy had reached her peak, Twily teleported away, leaving Fluttershy with an orgasm in front of right about 20 ponies.

Back in Cloudsdale Twilight and Rainbow got ready to go back to Ponyville to tell everypony, that they were getting pretty serious. "You coming, Rainbow?" Rainbow came running out in the hall, and nodded when she looked at Twilight. They both flew down towards the library in Ponyville, when they saw Fluttershy laying exposed and wet on the ground, while a lot of ponies were watching her. From that distance, Rainbow was just able to see some tears forming in Fluttershy's eyes.

"Fluttershy! Are you alright?!" Twilight yelled. Fluttershy looked up, and started to cry even more. The thought of talking to Twilight right now, wasn't exactly helpful for her current situation. All the other ponies also looked up, and they all started saying some rather mean stuff about her. Twilight didn't really get what was going on.

"You scum! What in Celestia's name did you do this for?!" one of the ponies asked her.

"Wha-what do you mean? I didn't do anything." She said once she got to the ground. She ran towards Fluttershy. "Fluttershy! Are you alright?!" she reached her yellow friend, and grabbed her. "What happened?"

"Y-you raped me…. in front of everypony!" She yelled, as she pushed Twilight away.

"N-no I didn't… TWILY!" she exclaimed. "Rainbow, you stay here and take care of Fluttershy and the crowd, I'll go have a talk with Twily."

Inside the library, Twily was standing, waiting for Twilight to arrive. She had heard her yell outside, and decided to simply stand and wait for Twilight to come to her.

She heard hoofsteps getting closer to the door, when a purple mare suddenly smashed through the door. "What the fuck have you done?!" Twilight said, as she entered the library.

"I got my revenge for punishing me for nothing! That's what I did!" Twilight was in a rage and didn't care for what she said.

"I didn't even punish you that bad! I grounded you in the house, and you raped one of my best friends!" Twily looked down at the floor, feeling kinda bad, yet she was kind of satisfied as well.

"Well, seemingly, it turned out for the best, you had sex with Rainbow Dash, so what's the problem? Why did you punish me?"

"You still said some stuff, that I'd prefer to have for myself." Twilight walked closer. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to send you back. I don't want to risk anything else happening to my reputation." Twilight's horn started to glow, as she cast the spell to send Twily back to nothingness.

"Wait, please! WAAIT!" Twily exclaimed before Twilight could cast the spell. "You'll never be able to prove, that it wasn't you that raped Fluttershy if you send me away." Twilight thought about it for a split second.

"You're right. I have to make sure ponies know it wasn't me." Twilight cast a paralysis spell on Twily, and took her with her out of the library.

"Ponies! This is the one who did it! I used a duplication spell, and the duplicate turned against me!" Twilight yelled as she got out. Ponies glared towards her. "This pony right here…" She pointed at Twily. "is my duplicate. She pretended to be me, so she could make me look bad. And now I'll send this piece of crap of a duplicate BACK!" Her horn started glowing once more, and this time she wasn't interrupted. The clone standing before her dematerialized, and after a few seconds she was totally gone. Twilight felt a little headache, and rubbed her forehead before she went on. "Don't worry, ponies. She's gone now. And nothing like this will ever happen again. I promise. And, Fluttershy. I'm so sorry for what happened. I hope you'll be ok." She walked towards Fluttershy, and grabbed her once she was in front of her. She hugged her, and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm so, so, so! Sorry!"

"I-i… it's alright…" Fluttershy slipped another tear, and Rainbow and Twilight looked at each other. Twilight leaned in for a kiss on Rainbow. And Rainbow leaned towards her as well. Once they met, all the ponies around them gasped.

"You're together?!" two of the ponies yelled, and Fluttershy looked up.

"Wow… you guys are a couple now?" Twilight and Rainbow pulled away from each other and looked around.

"Oh… yeah… I guess we are." Rainbow said, and smiled. She blushed a bit as she looked at Twilight once more. They both looked into each other's eyes. "And, I think I love her as well." Twilight's smile widened.

" I love you too. And, now that I think about it, it was actually Twily that made us happen… but, I guess she had to go. Otherwise she might've done more, and made me look even worse." Ponies started smiling, turned around and left. "I hope you're gonna be fine, Fluttershy. I wish I could apologise on Twily's behalf, but I don't think I can… oh, and by the way, Twily was the name of my duplicate."

"Don't worry, Twilight Sparkle. I just need some time." She rose up and flew off. As she flew away, a tear was visible falling from her eye. Twilight and Rainbow went into the library, they both kind of needed a break now. Within such a small amount of time, they felt like so much had happened. They lay in bed, and started cuddling for a bit, when Twilight levitated two books over to them.

"I thought it was cool to read two books with my own duplicate, but I think I'll enjoy reading with you even more." it was a couple of Daring Do books, and Rainbow grabbed the book dangling in front of her. She looked back, meeting Twilight's face, kissed her, and started reading.

"Oh, Twilight, before I go on reading…. I love you very much." Twilight threw away her book, and grabbed Rainbow.

"Let's do it, and then we can read after, ok?" Rainbow agreed, and they had sex.


End file.
